1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter relates to irrigation devices which irrigate wedge or pie-shaped portions of topography, and more particularly relates to such irrigation devices which are powered by the flow of fluid through them, and which harness the torque generated by opposed nozzles aligned in a common direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sprinklers are known which continually rotate in one direction, thereby irrigating circular patterns. The intrinsic motion of these devices derives from the flow of fluid under pressure from an external source through them. Sprinklers are known which rotate about a horizontal axis, first in one direction and then in the opposite direction. Flow of fluid under pressure through these devices causes a mechanical crank to be operated, which effects the reciprocating motion. Other known devices employ springs for urging the pivoting of a nozzle contra to the direction as urged by the torque of the device, and further employing an arm disposed in the fluid stream.
These prior art devices suffer from the deficiencies inherent in the use of springs and other complicated mechanical means. Rusting or corrosion is a common problem which severely limits the useful lifetime of the devices. Many prior art devices require high pressures for their operation, due to the weight and number of moving parts within them which must be driven by the flow of fluid. Many prior art devices have no mechanism for limiting the speed of rotation. No prior art device appears which has all of the advantages and features of the present sprinkler.